1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor module having a capacitor mounted on a wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as an electric-powered car or a hybrid car have been commercially available in recent years for the purpose of environmental friendliness and fuel economy enhancement. Such vehicles intermittently consume a large amount of current when a stator is driven during use, and therefore, a voltage in a battery temporarily decreases. Consequently, voltages to be supplied to other loads such as audio equipment, a car navigator, and an electronic controller in a vehicular control system also decrease, thereby raising a fear of unstable operation.
Taking measures against that, a capacitor module with a capacitor has been known as an auxiliary power source for sufficiently supplying electric power to loads when a voltage in a battery temporarily decreases.
FIG. 11 is an upward perspective view showing holders that hold capacitors in a capacitor module in the prior art.
In the capacitor module in the prior art, a plurality of capacitors 503 are vertically held between lower holder 501 and upper holder 502. The barrel of each of capacitors 503 is held in the container of lower holder 501, and further, the barrel of capacitor 503 is pressed from above by the press-fitting portion of the container of upper holder 502.
Lead wires 504 are drawn from capacitor 503 through the side surfaces of upper holder 502 and lower holder 501, and then, bent. Moreover, the end of each of lead wires 504 is soldered to wiring board 505.
Note that, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-253009 is known as the prior art literature information relevant to the invention of this application.